


and albion will have her king

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1x1, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Episode 1, Gen, Gwen briefly mentioned, Merlin briefly mentioned, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: "I should be the one named heir,"she snarls and he tugs his arm away from her, not trusting her to have her hands near him when she's like this. Thankfully she’s undone all the difficult bits, he’s perfectly capable of getting the rest."Yes, you should," he says simply, noting in relief that at least some of her anger drains away at the admission. "But, we also both know that if our father did what he should I wouldn't exist to begin with."Morgana Pendragon is the natural born daughter of King Uther and Queen Vivienne. Arthur Pendragon is the bastard child formed during an affair between Uther and Ygraine.This changes everything and nothing at all.
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	and albion will have her king

"He's going to name you heir," Morgana says blandly as he walks in, not bothering to say to hello despite being in his chambers.

"Yes, I've gotten that feeling as well," he mutters, fighting to reach the buckles on his back.

"Oh, be still," she huffs, rolling her eyes and coming forward to bat his hands away.

"Why you don't just get a manservant I will never understand."

"We can't all be so lucky as to find a Gwen," he says, turning his head just enough to catch the flush on her cheeks. "But yes, I'm aware of what he's planning."

She flings one of his wrist guards at the table hard enough that it nearly knocks over the pitcher sitting there.

_"I should be the one named heir,"_ she snarls and he tugs his arm away from her, not trusting her to have her hands near him when she's like this. Thankfully she’s undone all the difficult bits, he’s perfectly capable of getting the rest.

"Yes, you should," he says simply, noting in relief that at least some of her anger drains away at the admission. "But, we also both know that if our father did what he should I wouldn't exist to begin with."

"Arthur..." she grimaces, taking a step back, eyes flickering over to the pitcher.

"It's just a simple fact, Morgana," he says, waving a hand at the pitcher as he heads for the dressing screen, he knows she always ambushes him in his rooms because she enjoys stealing his wine.

"And when he tries to marry me off after announcing you heir?"

He takes a deep breath, holding it in and leaning his head against the wall for a moment. "Then we stick to the plan," he says, wishing he was as sure of the plan as he made himself sound. "Is there a reason that you're questioning me about this?" he asks, stepping back out from behind the screen.

Morgana is leaning against the table, mouth twisted miserably as she stares into her cup. "I had a strange dream," she says quietly, not looking at him and he notices for the first time the bruises under her eyes.

He swallows, nothing good has ever followed those words. "Another one?"

She gives a shallow nod before whispering, "They're coming more often."

He sighs heavily, slumping against the edge of the table next to her and taking the cup she hands him. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" He already knows her answer but he'll keep asking regardless.

She shakes her head back and forth slowly, something perilously close to fear flashing through her eyes. "Just be careful tonight, Arthur," she murmurs, downing her entire cup of wine at once.

"Ah yes, tonight." They lock eyes and stare at each other straight faced for a long minute before breaking into laughter.

"You would think he's going to marry her the way he goes on," Morgana snickers, cheeks flushed from the wine.

"Do you mean to say, Morgana, that Lady Helen isn't the most talented woman in all of Camelot?" he asks, pressing his hand dramatically over his chest.

She snorts in a terribly unladylike way. "To hear Uther go on you would think she's the most talented woman in all of Albion."

They smile at each other for a moment, taking some small comfort from the shared laughter, from knowing that they have each other even if they have no one else.

"Alright, I must go get ready for this god forsaken feast," she mutters after a moment, the laughter fading all too quickly.

"Ah yes, it wouldn't do to have Camelot's Princess late to the feast."

She glares at him, turning in a huff, looking for all the world as if she's going to slam the door on her way out just to be dramatic but she pauses, a foot in the hall, a hand on the door.

"Arthur, just..." she hesitates, brow creasing as she stares at him. "Be careful, please?"

"Don't worry, Morgana, I'll be careful." she nods, not looking convinced, still hesitating in the doorway. "Besides, I know I'm your favorite brother, I'd hate to deprive you of the pleasure of my presence."

"You're my only brother, you idiot." But she laughs on her way out so he counts it as a win.

He glances out the window at the training ground, wondering if that peasant, Merlin, is still in the dungeons and then shakes himself.

He has a kingdom and an altogether far too magical sister to worry about. He doesn't have time to be thinking about stupidly brave peasant boys.

Now, if only he could find a manservant that would stick around for longer than a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to write up a list of headcanons to go with this universe and post them on my tumblr sometime this week! I have lots of thoughts about it but I am absolutely refusing any plot bunnies right now so
> 
> My tumblr is atlantablack.tumblr.com if you want to watch for them


End file.
